Go Save The World
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: While searching thier patient's home who just happens to be a scientist, Chase comes across some strange blue chemicals. Upon bringing it back to the lab, it explodes and Cameron, Chase, and Foreman each wake up with special abilties. After discovering thier powers, they meet Robin who introduces them to a world they never imagined to exist. The question is, who can they trust? S3
1. Chapter 1 AKA Mad Scientist

**Ok House readers if you're still out there, I'm back! I took a break and crossed over to the Once Upon A Time side. It was great by the way lol So I'll be working on two fics at the same time. This one and a Once Fic that won't be posted till a while so my updates might be a little slow so please be patient. Enjoy this new story and I'll update soon.**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything, just the plot.**

* * *

Title – Go Save The World

Setting - 3rd Season

Chapter 1 A.K.A. Mad Scientist

Dr. Cuddy's voice sounded through the lobby. House kept limping towards the elevator as fast as he can. He knew she had another case for him and he wasn't in the mood to deal with another lying patient. His leg hurt too much this morning and all he wanted to do was take his vicodin and take a nap in his recliner. He had no such luck when the elevator stalled and Cuddy caught up to him.

"Nice try," she commented on his futile attempt to escape. "I have a case for you."

"Aww mom, do I have too," he whined sarcastically as the elevator opened. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as he walked in and she stopped the doors before they can close. She held out the file, not in the mood to play games with him.

"Take this case and you're excused from the clinic for two days."

"Make it a week," he demanded.

"Deal," she said quickly without a second thought.

House narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you want me to take this case so bad? Is the patient interesting?" he asked mockingly as he grabbed the file from her hand.

"He's a scientist at the university in New York," she explained as he flipped through the file.

"And he has fatigue, headaches, and vomiting. Give him a flu shot," House snapped.

"He doesn't have a fever and he seized this morning," she said quickly, knowing he couldn't resist another puzzle.

"Make it two weeks," he said as he pressed the close button. With a small smile, she watched the doors close.

* * *

"New case," House announced as he walked into the differential room. His team, Doctors Cameron, Foreman, and Chase all looked up at him in surprise. It's been ages since they've had a good case and they knew Cuddy must have forced him into it.

"Hell must have frozen over," Chase smirked. House glared at him as he rudely threw the file at him. Chase had barely caught the file before it can hit him in the face.

"You can see for yourself while you check the patient's house, lab, and work after the differential." Chase groaned at the workload as House started listing the symptoms on the whiteboard.

"Are you sure he just doesn't have the flu?" Cameron asked as she read the chart.

"Of course he has the flu," House said.

"Then why don't we just dose him with Nyquil and send him home?" Foreman asked.

"Because not only does he have the flu, he had an allergic reaction to whatever he had in his lab."

"He's a professor at NYU. Whatever he has in his lab it can affect the students. Someone needs to get down there," Cameron explained.

House smirked at Chase. "Well what are you waiting for?"

* * *

"Arrogant bastard," Chase mumbled bitterly about House as he tried to pick the lock of the patient's home. He was exhausted. He had already searched the school including the patient's class and office. He hoped the lab was here too since he couldn't locate it at the school. After a while he finally managed to get in. The house was big and spotless and after a quick search he didn't find anything that would explain the seizure. It wasn't until he found a thick metal door that he had finally found the lab. He was impressed at the equipment he saw as he went down the stairs. It was a huge room with machines and counters and shelves full of different color glowing chemicals. Chase didn't have a doubt that one of those caused the seizure. There were even a couple of cells in the corner. Wondering what that was for he quickly grabbed a vile of a bright blue chemical and got out of there as fast as he can. He couldn't explain it but that lab gave him the creeps.

* * *

For the first time House actually decided to give the patient a visit. He was interested in his work. Dr. Archie Hamilton was well known for his research. Sometimes the experiments he did were cruel and unmoral. If anything he was like a mad scientist back in the day and now years later he was just a science professor and House wanted to know why after everything he accomplished he decided to teach know it all med students.

"Ah you must be Dr. House," the old man chuckled from the bed. He was thin and sickly looking.

"Well since we're stating the obvious you're Dr. Archie Hamilton aka mad scientist back in the day who conducted hundreds of cruel and unmoral experiments on just about anything. You were almost too good at your practice then so why did you decide to teach a bunch of snot nosed med students who can't tell from left to right?"

"You're smart Dr. House, but every great doctor needs to retire. I just got tired and resigned. Teaching the world's future leaders is what I now take pride in." House narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust this guy. His gut told him not to and his gut was always right. Something was up, something sinister and he was going to figure it out.

* * *

Chase ended up coming back from New York in the late afternoon. By the time he got to the lab to test the blue chemical, Cameron and Foreman we're already there, running a bunch of tests on what the patient might have. He had explained to them what he had the found, the lab, the strange machines, the cells, and the weird glowing chemicals. At first they had trouble believing it but when Chase pulled out the bright sky blue vile they looked at him in awe. Foreman looked a little freaked while Cameron seemed to be interested.

"Wow, and he had a whole bunch of these?" she asked, putting on her glasses and taking the vile for a closer look.

"Yeah and in all different colors too," he said.

"Hey, Cameron be careful with that. We don't know what it can do to you," Foreman said cautiously as Cameron carefully put it down. For some reason she was memorized by it. She couldn't take her eyes off it. Foreman must have noticed because he instantly tried getting her attention.

"Cameron go check on the blood tests. Chase and I will take care of this." Disappointment clouded her eyes, but she didn't argue and went to the other side of the room to check on the blood tests she had done earlier.

"Alright so how do you want to do this?" Chase asked as they put on some goggles, gloves and some other protective gear.

"Before we try anything let me take a sample and put it under the microscope," Foreman explained. As soon as the slide was done, Foreman took a look and was amazed at what he saw. The liquid resembled human cells but they were almost alien like, dividing from each other at a rapid pace.

"Chase look at this," he said, moving aside so his colleague can take a look.

"Can I see?" Cameron, who had overheard, couldn't help but approach them.

"This is weird," Chase remarked as he looked up to give Cameron a chance.

"Remarkable," she mumbled to herself as Chase decided to experiment a little more.

"Let's see what happens when we mix it in with this," he said, putting a drop of one of the testing liquids on the slide and the moment that happened there was an explosion. As they were all being thrown across the room, not only did they feel hot energy surrounding their body but they each felt a different sensation. Cameron's eyes felt as if they were on fire since she wasn't wearing goggles. Chase's hands felt as if they were frozen in ice, and Foreman's muscles felt unbearably heavy. Pain erupted through their bodies and before they knew it, darkness overcame them.


	2. Chapter 2 It Won't Stay Like This

**Thank you to my reviewers! Enjoy and I'll update soon! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 It Won't Stay Like This

Alarms were going off loudly in the hospital as House limped as fast as he can to the lab. He thought they were unnecessary when the whole damn hospital heard the explosion. His employees were in there and he had no doubt that they had caused that explosion with whatever they found in Dr. Hamilton's lab.

_Those idiots,_ he thought. _What the hell did they do?_

Cuddy was already at the scene by the time he approached the destroyed lab. It was a disaster and he briefly wondered if his team even survived. To his relief, Chase was pulled out on a gurney with Foreman right behind him. They were unconscious with a few cuts and bruises, but they seemed to be fine. Cameron was right behind them. She too was unconscious with a few cuts and bruises, but he was worried about her eyes. They were red and seemed to be infected with whatever had exploded in there.

"What the hell happened?" House demanded as his employees were being taken to the ER.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Cuddy said. "Apparently they were in there running some tests for you when something exploded, most likely chemical induced, but we won't know for sure until the fire department inspects it. For now, I'm sealing this place off."

Once the lab was searched, the fire department confirmed that the explosion was caused by some unknown chemical. Once it was declared safe to enter, House wasted no time investigating. He tried to find what caused it, the chemical that his team had tested but he couldn't find anything. Whatever it was, it was destroyed.

* * *

Chase was the first one to wake up in the ICU. Cameron and Foreman were still out. Cameron was on his right with bandages covering her eyes where Foreman was on his left with minor cuts and bruises just like him and Cameron. He groaned, closing his eyes to keep out the light. He was exhausted and he can feel a massive headache coming on. He didn't even notice Cameron waking up or the bright blue light, the same color as the weird chemical shinning from behind her bandages. She didn't even notice it either for as fast as it appeared it was gone.

"Chase," she whispered, her voice full of pain. He opened his eyes and turned on his side to face her.

"It's ok, I'm here," he said, his voice just as hoarse. Guilt surged through him at the sight of her injury. He hoped there was no permanent damage; after all he was the one that added in the testing liquid that caused the explosion. He wouldn't know what to do if she ends up blind.

"I can't see," she whispered, sounding close to tears.

"Just give yourself time to heal," he said, trying to comfort her.

"What if don't?" she asked, her voice sounding panicked. "What if I stay blind?"

"Don't say that," he said. "You're going to heal and you're going to see again."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll worry about it then," he said just as Foreman started to wake up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, sounding half awake.

"I don't know," Chase said, sitting up to face Foreman who looked as if he had a massive headache as the rest of them did. "I just added in a harmless testing liquid. It shouldn't have exploded like that."

"Well whatever it was we're lucky to be ok," Foreman sighed in relief. At those words Cameron suddenly became angry.

"Ok?" she snapped, quickly sitting up and blindly facing Foreman. "You think this is ok? I'm blind Foreman! I can't see!" Tears suddenly started streaming down her cheeks, dampening her bandages.

"Cameron, I'm sorry," he said solemnly as Chase got up and took her in his arms, trying to calm her down. She suddenly started to feel the heat in her eyes, the same heat she felt during the explosion. Her anger seemed to be triggering it, but before it can evolve into something she didn't yet know she possessed, Chase's soothing words calmed her. Her anger faded and the heat in her eyes was gone. She figured it was her tears irritating the wounds which is why she didn't think much of it as House suddenly walked in. By the look on his face, he was pissed. Reluctantly, Chase moved back to his own bed.

"What the hell did you idiots do!" House yelled at them. They were sitting up, facing their bosses wrath. "I give you one thing to do and you literally blew it! You three know better than to be testing chemicals without running it by me first! You could've set the whole hospital on fire not to mention killing yourselves and everyone else in the process!"

They just stared at him in silence, their faces full of remorse. Tears were still streaming down Cameron cheeks, and even with the bandages covering her eyes, he can see the fear on her face. For the first Cameron seemed to be afraid of his anger. His face softened as he realized that his yelling was probably ten times more intense since her other senses were compensating for her blindness. He suddenly felt bad. He didn't mean to yell at them. He was just so angry that he almost lost them, not that he'll ever admit that to anyone. Sighing in defeat, his voice was much calmer as he asked, "What happened in there? What did you guys test?"

"I don't know exactly," Chase nervously spoke up. "Dr. Hamilton's lab was filled with all these weird different chemicals so I took a blue one to test. Under the microscope it didn't even look normal. The cells were almost alien and the moment I added in the testing liquid it exploded."

House nodded, the gears practically turning in his head. That was strange. He assumed they mixed a dangerous chemical with another dangerous chemical but that testing liquid was harmless. It shouldn't have reacted like that at all. Turning to his battered team he quickly explained what happened during the hours they were unconscious, how the fire department declared the accident as chemical induced, their mile concussions which were getting them discharged for the rest of the day, and how they weren't hundred percent that Cameron would even get her sight back. As soon as he was done he went out into the hall and headed to his patients room.

* * *

Foreman had gone home and with a lot of persuasion Chase had managed to convince Cameron to stay with him for a while. It wasn't easy. She can be as stubborn as hell but she finally relented and let Chase guide her into his apartment. They were all still shaken up and Cameron needed the company just as much as Chase did. She was quiet as he sat her on the couch. She hardly said a word after she agreed to stay with him. He knew she was still processing what House had said. The possibility of never regaining her sight terrified her. Wanting to somehow make her feel better, he sat next to her.

"It won't stay like this?" he said softly.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Because you're strong and healthy. You'll be able to see again in no time." Cameron gave him a small smile as the tears suddenly started rolling down her cheeks for the second time that day. She wished she can be as positive as him, but being trapped in a never ending cloud of darkness terrified her. She wouldn't be able to handle living like this, not being able to see light for the rest of her life. Chase didn't say anything as he embraced her. He was just there for her as she cried.

* * *

House angrily limped into Dr. Hamilton's room, determined to get answers as to what Chase had found in his lab. "I heard the explosion, what happened?" he asked curiously.

"My team collected samples from your lab, a blue chemical they've never seen before. It exploded with just a simple testing liquid. What the hell do have in your lab?" House questioned him, immediately getting down to business. The scientist chuckled, sinister almost and House couldn't help but feel a little creeped out by the old man.

"A blue chemical you say," he said, pondering what it might be. "I have no idea what you're talking about Dr. House. I have many different blue chemicals in my lab; they could've picked up anything." It was a straight out lie and House could tell. The crazy old fool knew exactly what it was. Sensing he wasn't going to get any more out of him, House angrily left. His next plan was to search the lab.


	3. Chapter 3 Supernatural Powers

**Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Supernatural Powers

The next morning Cameron, Chase and Foreman had all woke up a little different. Foreman stood in front of his bathroom mirror, trying to figure out why he looked so buff this morning. He usually worked out but not enough to look like this. Looking at the clock, he realized he didn't have time to be pondering over this. With a shrug of his shoulders he continued getting ready for work. Cameron woke up with all of the electrical appliances blinking as if they had turned off and on sometime in the night but since she was blind, of course she didn't notice it. Chase didn't even know that his whole body had gone invisible during the night as if he wasn't there but by the time he woke up he was back to normal.

"Did the power go off last night?" Chase asked after they had finished getting ready for work. They were in the bathroom where Chase was removing Cameron's bandages for the first time.

"I don't know, why?" Cameron asked. Of course they didn't know that it had gone on and off several times during the night.

"Most of the lights were on and I had to reset most of the appliances like the microwave, the clocks, and my stereo," Chase explained as he gently removed the bandages. He was suddenly shocked at what he saw and for once he was glad that she couldn't see his expression.

"What?" she asked, her voice full of uncertainty. "My eyes… are they gross?" She was starting to get scared and he quickly resumed what he was doing.

"No," he said. "They actually look like they're healing." He didn't want to lie to her but it was better than scaring her. What he actually saw terrified him. Her eyes were glazed over with white, fading the blue – gray auras that he got so used to seeing everyday. He looked at her, not knowing what to do. She didn't need the bandages anymore but she couldn't walk around like this.

"Chase what's wrong," she asked nervously just as he came up with an idea.

"Where are your sunglasses?" he asked.

"In my purse…" she said in confusion as he quickly left the room and came back with a pair of feminine sunglasses.

"They're still a bit red," he explained as he slid them on and it almost seemed as if she can see. He was so used to seeing her wearing them and once again he hoped she'll get her sight back.

* * *

House sat in his office, pondering two things. What was making his patient sick and what the hell was in his lab. He had searched it yesterday and was just as surprised as Chase had been when he saw the weird machines, prison cells, and all those strange glowing chemicals. He had even looked at one under a microscope and Chase was right. They were almost alien. Unfortunately he couldn't find any other blue ones which meant whatever the team had tested, it was gone for good. Just as he was planning to interrogate Dr. Hamilton some more, Foreman walked into the differential office. Observing him through the glass wall, House noticed he looked a little buff. He thought that was weird and as he got up to get a closer look Cameron and Chase walked in. Cameron was wearing sunglasses and he suddenly realized how was she going to work when she couldn't see. He figured she can contribute to the differentials until they knew for sure if her sight was going to come back or not.

"Good morning," he said as he entered the differential office. "How are you this morning? Blow up any more labs yet?" His voice was condescending and all they could do was roll their eyes.

"Ok," he said as he turned to the whiteboard, studying the symptoms that had been there since yesterday. "Have any of you come up with anything useful yesterday?"

"What about an allergic reaction?" Cameron asked, blindly facing him. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that before? Oh right, he was too busy trying to figure out what almost killed his team.

"Cameron figure out what he's been taking and…" he paused, realizing what he just said. Without her sight, there was no way she can do the test.

"Forget it, I'll do it," he grumbled as he left the room. He wanted to interrogate this guy and this was his chance.

"Should we follow him?" Chase asked.

"No, he'll just do what he wants anyway," Foreman grumbled bitterly.

"That's exactly the point," Cameron said. "You know he's going to do something unmoral. We need to stop him."

Chase shrugged. "Wilson did say he's been obsessing over the chemical we tested. You don't think he'll torture him into getting answers? Do you?" They were quiet as they thought about it and as if they all read each other minds they got up and went after House.

* * *

"I told you! I don't know!" Hamilton yelled just as the team ran in. His eyes widen at the sight of them. The blonde one looked normal, while the other looked buff, and the girl was suddenly blind. He had a feeling his chemical X, as he liked to call it, worked.

"House, do the test and leave him alone," Cameron said angrily. Even though she couldn't see, she can feel the patient's eyes on her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Not until he tells me what the hell exploded in the lab yesterday," he snapped.

"What part of I don't know don't you understand!" Hamilton yelled.

"That's it," Foreman grumbled, going over and standing between House and the patient.

"Enough is enough House. Let us do the test and go back to your office."

"Not until he tells me what he's hiding."

"House, he's not hiding anything. Chase said there were many different chemicals in that lab. There's no way he could know which one we tested."

House angrily glared at Hamilton. "There was only one blue one. Trust me, he knows," he said before limping out of the room.

* * *

House seemed to disappear for the rest of the day, probably sulking somewhere. The test was positive. Dr. Hamilton was allergic to the flu medicine he had taken and after a long treatment he was finally released. It was the late evening and the team were finally able to go home. They were exhausted and starving and decided to go out for dinner. Foreman was driving with Chase in the front and Cameron in the back seat when suddenly a car came out of nowhere, swerving towards them. Feeling pressured, Foreman swerved to avoid the car. He didn't even notice the steering wheel being crushed under his tight grip. Chase yelled in panic, suddenly going invisible.

"Oh shit Chase!" Foreman yelled in shocked as Chase reappeared.

"What! What's wrong!" Cameron yelled out in panic as they manage to avoid the swerving car and came to stop in a nearby parking lot. She too was holding on for dear life. Not being able to see just made the whole experience terrifying. They didn't answer because both men were staring at the crushed steering wheel in shock.

"Answer me!" Cameron demanded in panic, almost sounding angry. The heat in her eyes was back at full force and before she knew it, blue light illuminated the car. The lights around them were blinking like crazy. Instead of darkness she was blinded by the bright blue light, the same blue as the chemical. They looked back at her in shock as she took off the sun glasses. Her eyes were no longer white, but were glowing and as quick as it had happened it disappeared just like the first time in hospital only this time her eyes were fully healed and she could see. The lights had also stopped flickering and were back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"I can see," she whispered as they all just stared at each other. It was a shocked silence as they all tried to process what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Chase was the first to ask the question.

"You were invisible!" Foreman exclaimed, sounding a little freaked out.

"You crushed the steering wheel," Chase said before turning to Cameron. "And that light…You can see now."

Cameron nodded, her hands shaking from the excitement. "It was the same blue as that chemical," she said.

"So that chemical gave us powers?" Foreman asked in disbelief. "Why did it take so long for them to work?"

"It probably just needed the right trigger," Chase explained. "The moment I felt panicked I went invisible."

"I felt pressured," said Foreman, turning around to examine the crushed steering wheel once again.

"I got angry when you wouldn't respond and I suddenly just felt this heat in my eyes just like in the hospital but you calmed me down and it faded away," Cameron told Chase. It was possible they had these powers since the moment they woke up. Foreman realized this was why he was so buff all of a sudden. Now that they knew their powers were triggered they can control them.

"So let me get this straight," Foreman said, still having trouble believing this. "We have supernatural powers from that explosion?"

Chase nodded. "Seems like I have invisibility, you have super strength, and Cameron…" he trailed off, not exactly sure what her power is.

"What is your power?"

"I don't know exactly," she said.

"Can you try activating again?" Foreman asked. Cameron shrugged but before she can even try Chase stopped her.

"Wait, not here. Anyone can see, let's go to my place."


	4. Chapter 4 Robin

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support. I'm sorry for the wait and thank you for being so patient with me ;)**

**I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Robin

"Why isn't it working?" Cameron asked, sounding frustrated. They were in Chase's apartment and Cameron was trying to activate her power.

"You said anger was your trigger," Chase said. "Maybe we should try getting you angry."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Foreman asked. Chase thought of it for a moment and looked at Cameron.

"Cameron remember a few months ago when House's favorite coffee mug mysteriously broke and you got blamed for it?"

Cameron nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "I broke it."

"What!" Cameron exclaimed angrily, glints of blue already flashing in her eyes. "I had to do his clinic duty for a whole month and not to mention the new mug he forced me to buy!"

Foreman noticed the small sparks in her eyes. "It's working," he said. "Keep going."

"Uh…" Chase tried to think, but Foreman quickly came up with something before the sparks could fade.

"Remember that article I stolen from you, I got a cash prize from the medical board and I didn't tell you."

"Son of a bitch!" Cameron exclaimed, just as the lights in the apartment started flickering like crazy.

"Is she doing that?" Foreman asked Chase who shrugged. He turned his attention back to a pissed Cameron. The auras in her eyes were flashing blue and he can hear the static sound of electricity going haywire in his electrical devices. It was as if she was controlling it.

"House accidently broke your old pair of glasses and I knew and didn't tell you."

"Chase I spent 300 bucks to replace them!" she yelled angrily, the heat in her eyes getting stronger. The electricity was now crackling loudly and the light bulbs started blowing out from too much power. The furniture slowly started to hover off the ground. Foreman and Chase were amazed at how much power she had.

"House told me he doesn't like you!" Foreman yelled and the next thing they knew, everything in the house was floating in the air. Cameron yelled from the amount of power rushing through her and they knew they had to calm her down.

"Cameron that's enough!" Chase exclaimed in alarm as the power from the whole apartment complex started flickering as well. "Make it stop! Control it!"

"I can't!" she cried, suddenly feeling the heat in her hands, the same heat that was burning in her eyes and before her powers can progress she finally managed to control it. The blue light in her eyes were gone. The power was completely off and all the furniture came crashing down to the floor around them. They just stood there in awe.

"That was a lot of power," Foreman said in amazement.

"If you can control electricity and be telekinetic, do you think we have more than one power too?" Chase asked, looking from Cameron to Foreman.

"I don't know, should we try?" Foreman asked.

"I don't think we should be messing with this," Cameron said, her voice full of uncertainty. "Look how out of control my powers got. I was barely able to stop it. What if you can't control yours and something bad happens."

"Cameron no offense but I think yours is as powerful as it gets, now come on pressure me," Foreman said, eager to see how far his power can go.

"Fine," she sighed. "But let's be careful please. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Don't worry, we'll stop before things get out of control," said Chase before turning his attention to Foreman.

"You have to be the best Foreman. In this career there is no such thing as being second place. It's either first or nothing. Cameron and I are your competition. With us working for House you won't stand a chance." Foreman can feel the power in his muscles as Chase continue to pressure him to be the best. He started ranting about work, his race, his family and right when he said he'll never amount to anything he couldn't control his fist from slamming into the wall, creating a giant hole. Chase kept going though and before he knew it the same blue light that had flashed in Cameron's eyes was suddenly surrounding him like a shield. Chase stopped talking and grabbed a nearby DVD that had fallen on the floor and threw it at Foreman but it only bounced off of his shield. Once Foreman had calmed down, the shield disappeared into nothingness.

"Awesome," Chase said. "You have a shield too. Come on scare the shit out of me."

Foreman and Cameron looked at each other, their eyes flashing in excitement. Foreman approached Chase and without warning he moved to sock him in the face but before his fist could even make contact, Chase raised his hands and Foreman literally froze in time.

"Foreman?" Cameron said, going over to him and trying to get him out of it. "Chase what did you do?"

"I think I froze him," he said in shock.

"Well then unfreeze him."

"How?" Chase asked, moving away from Foreman's fist.

"I don't know, do that thing with your hands," Cameron suggested. Chase raised his hands and focused all his power into it. It worked because Foreman immediately came back to life.

"What the hell happened?" Foreman asked in confusion as he noticed Chase had suddenly appeared next to Cameron.

"I froze you in time," Chase said in amazement just as they heard screaming outside. All three of them rushed to the window to see a young woman getting mugged by three thugs.

"Should we help her?" Chase asked.

"What like superheroes?" Foreman smirked. They stayed quiet, suddenly realizing how cool that sounded until another scream pulled them out of their thoughts. Cameron's eyes flashed blue in anger as they continue to harass the young girl.

"Let's go before Cameron electrocutes us," Chase said before they rushed out the door.

* * *

"Hey, let her go!" Chase yelled as soon as they approached the thugs. The girl stood there terrified. As soon as they turned to face their intruders, the girl ran as the thugs pulled out a gun and shot at Chase but he froze the bullets before they even had the chance to hit him. They looked freaked out as Chase moved away from the hovering bullets so they aimed their guns at Cameron and Foreman. Foreman blocked them with his shield and Cameron counterattacked them, throwing the bullets towards them with her telekinesis, her eyes shining blue the whole time. Chase suddenly went invisible and managed to get their guns away and before they can fight back Cameron lifted them into the air. One of them had managed to escape Cameron's sight but Foreman caught him and managed to knock him out with one punch.

"That's not how you treat a lady boys," she said before throwing them against a wall and knocking them out. Smiling at each other, they started to head back to the apartment before anyone can see them but stopped when they suddenly heard someone clapping behind them.

"Bravo, I give you props for a bunch of firsties," said a cool voice behind them. A woman had appeared out of nowhere. She wore black leather pants and a black tank top complete with leather knee high boots. She had flowing long auburn hair and her eyes were glowing just like Cameron's but instead of blue they were red.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked, sounding hostile. She didn't trust her. They were shocked that there was someone else like them and briefly wondered if there were more. The woman only chuckled in amusement, her eyes turning back to its regular dark brown color.

"I'm Robin," she answered, walking towards them. Cameron didn't miss the way she checked out Chase or the way she looked her up and down.

"Where's Batman?" Cameron scoffed, her eyes shining with blue sparks. She received a glare from Robin as Foreman asked, "Where did you come from? Are there more of you?"

"I come from a private academy where we teach people like us to control their powers. You're not the only one. If you join us, not only will you learn to control them, but you'll learn how to master them."

"And why should we trust you," Cameron spoke up, her eyes still flashing. She had a bad feeling about this so called private academy.

"I don't want you three exposing yourselves or our people." They were quiet as they thought about what she said. Millions of questions were running through their mind and Chase was the first one to break the silence.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asked, wanting to go over their options with Cameron and Foreman. Robin nodded.

"Make it quick," she said. "I don't have all night." She walked away, leaving a good distance between them.

"Should we trust her?" Chase asked in hushed voice as they gathered together in a circle.

"Do we have a choice?" Foreman asked.

"Wait a minute, you're actually considering this?" Cameron asked in disbelief. Was she the only one who sensed that there was something off with this offer?

"We can't control our powers Cameron let alone how to use them," Chase said a little impatiently. "Foreman's right, I really don't think we have a choice in the matter."

"I think we should trust her," said Foreman. Cameron was fuming, not believing how naïve they were being. She felt the heat in her eyes again and her eyes were shining.

"Cameron!" Chase exclaimed, noticing her anger, but it was too late. She couldn't control it. The electricity around them started going haywire and random objects were hovering in the air. Noticing what was going on, Robin angrily approached them and smacked Cameron hard in the face. The electricity around them blew out and the cars, trash cans, and other objects that were hovering about a foot in the air fell back down to the ground. Cameron eyes were back to normal as she bravely stared Robin down through the darkness with the loud sound of car alarms going off around them.

"That's why you have to trust me," Robin said darkly. "You have no idea how powerful you are and you can't even control it." Cameron's face softened at those words as she realized Robin was right. She could barely control her powers. Once they started, it was almost impossible to stop them. She could've exposed them all.

"What about work? We can't just leave, we're doctors," Cameron said to Foreman and Chase.

"She's right," Chase said. "We have lives. People will know we're missing."

"We can schedule your classes after work hours and Saturdays. You'll have Sundays off." They looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking. They can pull this off and even though Cameron was still hesitant, she agreed to go with her as well.


	5. Chapter 5 The Hamilton Acadamy

**Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting. I'm sorry I took a while. I've been really sick lately but I'm getting better. Enjoy and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Hamilton Academy

"Wow, you guys look like shit!" House said rudely as he came into the differential office the next morning to see his team barely half awake. They looked exhausted as if they were up all night. They just looked at him, annoyance flashing in their eyes. That was when he barely realized something.

"Cameron, you can see? When did that happen?" She hesitated to answer, not quite knowing what to say.

"I uh..." she trailed off just as Chase finished her sentence.

"She just woke up this morning and she could see," he said, trying to sound convincing but House narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them.

"Well I want to check your eyes anyway just to see if your sight is back for good and if there's no lasting damage from the explosion." They looked at each other in panic. They had no idea what House might find.

"I'll do it," Foreman quickly spoke up making House even more suspicious of them.

"When since you cared about her well-being?" House asked, pointing at Cameron with his cane.

"Uh… since now," Foreman said as he got up. "Come on Cameron." Cameron got up and followed him out, avoiding House's gaze. He looked at Chase who just sat there feeling awkward.

"What's wrong with you people today?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have clinic duty," Chase said as he got up and left the room. Smirking, House went into his office to ponder what just went on. They we're up to something and of course, he had to figure it out.

* * *

"My God," Foreman gasped in amazement as he examined Cameron's eyes through the eye machine.

"What do you see?" Cameron asked in amazement.

"I see… I see…" he stammered, his voice full of fear making Cameron nervous.

"What?" she asked, sounding scared but frowned in annoyance when Foreman started laughing.

"Nothing," he chuckled, not realizing Cameron getting pissed. "Your eyes are fine…ow!" he suddenly exclaimed when weak shocks of blue electricity traveled through the machine and hit his face. He immediately pulled back as it instantly turned off.

"Cameron!" he explained angrily.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I couldn't control it. It just came out," she said as she moved from the machine to see if he was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, rubbing his eyes as he tried to turn the machine back on, but it wouldn't start.

"Crap," he muttered as Chase walked in. "I think you broke it."

"Broke what?" he asked.

"Nothing, if anyone asks we were in the clinic the whole time," Cameron said, not wanting to replace a thousand dollar machine. Chase looked confused but didn't bother asking.

"How did her eyes look?" he asked instead, interested if Foreman saw anything unusual.

"They're fine, completely normal as if nothing happened."

"Well that's good," Chase shrugged. "If House demands to see for himself he won't find anything."

"Unless she tries to fry his brain," Foreman muttered, making Cameron roll her eyes in annoyance.

"So about tonight, are you two sure about this?" Chase asked, ignoring Foreman's comment.

"Do I even have a choice?" Cameron asked, remembering what had happened last night when she refused to trust Robin.

"Well Robin's right," Foreman explained. "We can't control our powers so we have to trust her on this. If anything seems odd we'll get out as soon as we can."

* * *

Later that evening, Foreman, Chase, and, Cameron all met up at the same alley they met Robin at. Robin appeared out of nowhere the moment they arrived. "I'm glad you made it now put these on."

She handed them each a silver bracelet, much like the one she had on her own wrist. "What are these?" Cameron asked as they put them on.

"They're teleporters. As long as you have these on, it'll take you wherever you want to go. Now close your eyes and think about the school. I know you can't picture it since you've never been there but just think about it." They closed their eyes and did as they were told and before they knew it, they felt a rush as if they were moving a thousand miles a second. Chase could feel his stomach turning and as quick as it started it was over.

"You can open your eyes now," Robin told him in amusement. He opened his eyes to see Cameron and Foreman looking around in amazement. Instead of standing in the dirty alley behind his apartment complex, they were in the middle of the lobby in which he assumed was the academy. Students were everywhere, getting to their classes, not noticing the newcomers with Robin.

"Where are we? Hogwarts?" Cameron asked, getting a glare from Robin.

"Come, follow me," she said leading them down the hall and up a huge staircase until they reached a door. Robin opened it, revealing a narrow staircase that led to a door at the top. By the amount of stairs they climbed to get here, the three of them guessed they were at the top of the building. Once they reached the door, Robin let them in.

"Wait here," she said before going up another set of stairs. They looked around in amazement. It was like a house but very old fashioned. There were couches and tables piled with refreshments and they briefly wondered what was on the second floor when Robin and another woman came down the stairs.

"So these are the powerful three. Tell me, what are your names and what powers do you possess?" she said, her voice sounding cold and powerful at the same time. She was a tall beautiful woman with blonde hair and striking green eyes. They looked at her, not sure whether to trust her or not.

"I'm Robert Chase and I can freeze time and go invisible," Chase spoke up first. A small smile appeared on her lips as she looked at Cameron.

"And you, young lady?" Chase recognized that hostile look in her eyes. Cameron didn't trust her and he hoped she wouldn't cause a scene. To his relief she didn't.

"Just call me Cameron. I can control electricity and move things with my mind." Chase couldn't identify the sudden flash of emotion in the woman's eyes since it was only there for a second. She looked at Foreman, waiting for his introduction.

"I'm Eric Foreman and I have super strength and a protective shield."

"Wow, I'm impressed," she said. "I'm Jade, headmistress of the Hamilton Academy."

_Hamilton? It has to be coincidence,_ Cameron thought, wondering if Foreman and Chase were wondering the same thing.

"You three were brought here because you're special. Not only do you have powers, but you have more than one. In all the years I've been teaching, I've never seen anyone as powerful as you and we're going to help you control them."

"And what do you get out of it?" Foreman asked, obviously picking up on the same weird vibes that Cameron was getting from her. She laughed, almost sounding condescending.

"I don't expect anything in return. It's my job to teach people like you otherwise this wouldn't be called a school. Now here are your schedules and classes and Robin will show you around."

* * *

After receiving a tour of the school, which looked very modern compared to Jade's suite, Robin sent them off to their first evening class which was the history of the school and how some people were born with power. They had three evening classes in total which were at least an hour long. History, self-defense, and power control. Twice a week they would receive private lessons with Robin to help them control their power. Since they were older than the other students, they didn't have to take the general education courses. On Saturday the power control and self- defense classes were much longer since they didn't have work that day. Luckily for them, the semester had just started yesterday so they weren't completely behind.

"You don't think it's weird?" Cameron asked, as they stood in their self-defense class with other students as the professor taught them some basic moves. The older students that had jobs outside of school were allowed special evening courses just like Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were given.

"What's weird?" Foreman asked not taking his eyes off the demonstration.

"That this school is named after some guy named Hamilton. You think it's weird that it's the same name of an ex patient, the same patient whose weird chemical gave us these powers?"

"It is weird," Chase whispered. "You don't actually believe that bullshit that they were teaching us in history do you?"

Cameron snorted. "How a meteor in the 60's affected a dozen random people with supernatural abilities and those abilities being passed down from generation to generation and some guy name Hamilton created the school? Please… it's a cover up for how these people really got their powers."

"Cameron!" Professor Stevens, a fit middle aged man who seem to have years of experience when it came to self-defense noticed the young woman talking. "Can you explain to the class what I just demonstrated?"

"I uh…" she stammered, looking at her colleagues for help. Unfortunately they didn't have a clue what Professor Stevens just taught them.

"You don't know because you were talking," he said angrily. "Come up here." Ignoring Chase's sympathetic look and Foreman's sniggering she approached him and the moment she was in front of him he flipped her on her back in a second. Pain radiated from her back to the back of her head.

"Ow! What the hell!" Cameron yelled, blue sparks already forming in her eyes.

"If you paid attention you would have known that was coming," he growled before turning to the class. "Pair up and practice the new moves I just taught you. Foreman, pair up with Peter. He also has super strength so that way you two won't severely hurt anyone else."

"Still mad?" Chase asked, not sure if he wanted to be her partner when she was pissed.

"What do you think?" she snapped, her eyes completely blue.

"Yeah, I'm going to go pair up with that guy…" Chase said before taking off.

"Jerk," she mumbled just as she heard a young voice behind her.

"You can be my partner if you like." She turned to see a young teenage girl, around the age of 17. She had blue eyes and her hair was dyed black with dark purple at the bottom.

"Ok but I'm warning you now, I can't always control my powers."

"That's ok," she smiled as she got ready to fight.


	6. Chapter 6 You Have To Want It

**Sorry I took long. I'm getting writers block again :( Thanks so much for reviewing. I love hearing what you think. Enjoy and I'll update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 6 You Have To Want it

"That's all you got?" Ivy laughed as she countered Cameron's attack and managed to flip her on her back just like Professor Stevens had done earlier.

"Unlike you I've never taken a self-defense course before," Cameron muttered as the young girl helped her up.

"True, I'm in advance self-defense but I'm only taking this beginners course to improve my basic skills. Most of the students are here for the same reasons."

"You're taking an advanced course?" Cameron asked in shock. She really did a good job in choosing a partner. No wonder she was getting her ass kicked. Ivy smiled in amusement but it faded just as a ball of fire was fastly approaching Cameron.

"Allison watch out!" Ivy yelled as she pushed her out of the way just in time before she was burned. Everyone stopped what they were doing, observing the scene before them. There were two boys around the age of 17. Cameron guessed they were a couple of the students that Ivy had mentioned that were here just to improve their skills. Professor Stevens angrily approached them.

"Darren Porter! How many times have I told you not to use your powers? If you want to use them then stay in your advance class, now go see Jade!"

"But he started it!" Darren protested angrily, pointing at the floppy brown haired teen beside him.

"I don't care who started it now go before I drop you from this course!" he snapped. With a glare towards his partner, Darren angrily left the class.

"Class dismissed," Stevens said angrily before following Darren out. No one doubted he was going to talk to Jade as well. The room was once again filled with chatter as students started grabbing their things and getting ready for their next class. Cameron was still in shock as Ivy once again held out her hand.

"You ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern as she helped Cameron up.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, her voice breathless from having the wind knocked out of her.

"Cameron are you ok?" Chase asked as he and Foreman rushed over to her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said as she pulled out her schedule. "Let's just get to our last class so we can go home." She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Alright well power control is next," Chase muttered as he took Cameron's schedule. "Where is room zero zero?" His voice was full of confusion as the boy who had gotten in the fight with Darren approached them.

"That's not room zero zero, it's called room double O. It's in the basement; we can take you there if you like?" he offered as he placed a sweet kiss on Ivy's cheek.

"This is Danny, my boyfriend," she introduced him. "Danny these are the three that everyone's been buzzing about." The team watched as his eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Oh cool! You know when you three walked in I kind of thought about it but I wasn't sure. Is it true? Do you really have more than one power? I'm a sumoner and Ivy here is a shape shifter."

"Oh well I can control electricity and moves things with my mind and Chase here can go invisible and freeze time. Foreman has super strength and a force shield," Cameron explained as they started walking out into the hall.

"So it's true," he whispered in awe. "You really are powerful. You're the only three in the world that has more than one power."

"Hey so what's the deal with that Darren kid?" Cameron asked. The fact that she and her colleagues were the most powerful people in the world right now made her nervous and she just suddenly wanted to change the subject.

"They've been enemies since they first stepped into this school," Ivy said. "Darren has sort of a dark side in him."

"How long have you kids been here?" Foreman asked.

"Danny and I have been here since we were ten. The moment you grow into your powers they bring us here. It can start at any age," she said as they finally approached the class. "Well good luck. It was nice meeting you, we should hang out sometime."

The team agreed before saying their goodbyes and heading into their last class for the evening. The class looked just like a basement except for the equipment and floor matts scattered around. "Welcome to power control 101," Professor Dan announced to the class. "Now I understand this is your first semester here therefore you do not know how to control your powers yet, well in this course not only will you learn how to use your power, you will control it. Now who would like to demonstrate their power first?"

No one raised their hands and Cameron didn't blame them. This was a class of first years and no one knew how to control their powers. "Come on," Professor Dan said patiently. "How do you expect to control them if you won't use them?"

Chase knew he had a point so without hesitation he stepped forward. Professor Dan smiled. "What's your name and what's your power?" he asked.

"I'm Robert Chase and I can freeze time and go invisible," he said. At those words everyone went silent as they realized he was one of the powerful three. After getting over the shock, Professor Dan said, "Ok, demonstrate them if you please."

"That's just it, I can't," he said. "Not without my trigger."

"You need to concentrate," Professor Dan explained. "You need to clear your mind and focus on the power within you. Close your eyes and summon the power, control it." Everyone watched in silence as Chase closed his eyes and did what he was told. He tried summoning his powers but it wouldn't come and he found himself getting frustrated.

"Stop thinking!" Professor Dan demanded. "It comes with emotion. You have to want it. Feel the emotion of desire and pull the power towards you." Chase immediately stopped thinking and instead let himself desire power and before he knew it he felt the familiar feeling of himself becoming invisible.

"Excellent," Professor Dan exclaimed with pride. Chase reappeared and proudly went back to stand beside his colleagues.

"Now, who's next," their teacher asked.

The class went by quickly and all three of them had learned to control their powers on demand except for Cameron who still had trouble stopping her power once it started. They were exhausted by the time they reappeared in the alley behind Chase's apartment complex and as they parted ways to go home they didn't notice the old man hiding in the shadows. He watched them with a sinister kind of fascination and he couldn't wait to get his plan into motion.


End file.
